A Strange Adventure
by 2sidedangel14
Summary: A young girl is tired of her life so she sets out on a avdenture. She mets many FB chracters. This is a very funny story so plz read it u might like it oh and dont for get 2 review. rated M 4 language
1. Chapter 1

Hello thank you for wanting to read my story it is very random in some parts but also very funny. This story has Fruits Basket, Naruto, or Inuyasha character in it i hope u all enjoy.

I have gotten LOTS of story alerts 4 this story and i am VERY happy thx u all so much. i also been hearing alot bout my story having errors and im VERY VERY SORRY!! i have now updated it and if u find and more PLZ PLZ TELL ill b doing other chapters later!

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fruits Basket, Naruto, or Inuyasha or any other anime stuff in this story. **

--

**The Strange Adventures**

Chapter 1

On one cold foggy morning. A young girl (about 19 in age) named Rose which was living on Mt. Kingdom came out of her tent with her sweater on and pants to say good moring to her long sliver scald dragon named Kakashi.

Rose: -yawned- Good Moring Kakashi.

Kakashi: - woke up by the sound of her voice also brought out a yawn.- Morning; how did u sleep?

Rose: ok i guess -Rose walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Swinging her feet over the edge.-

Rose: hey Kakashi, we been living up here for two years almost and we havent gone down the moutain becouse the people hate use becouse what we did by accident in the town. But other then that we have not went thought to skies at all.

Kakashi: Where are going with this Rose? -turning back to her-

Rose: Why don't we go on a adventure? -smiling as she turned back to him-

Kakashi: Well that would be fun but where to?

Rose: Who cares as long it was far away from this place because everyone here hates us and if we go on this "adventure" we might met new friends.

Kakashi: Ok then when should we leave to go on this adventure.

Rose: Hmm.. how about right after i get ready and pack up my tent.

Kakashi: Ok then.

Rose got up off the cliff and walked into her tent to get change her clothes then pack up ever thing that was in her tent. In about 10 mintues she walked out of her tent with her white shoes, plain jeans, and a red shirt on. Then she rolled up the tent and put it on top of her bag and grabed some rope. Then she walked over to Kakashi climbed up on his back and straped the bag with the rope around him so it would stay in place. Looking up at Kakashi now.

Rose: Ok are you ready Kakashi?

Kakashi: Of cousre when ever you are.

Rose: Ok so then we are off

Kakashi jumped off the ground and then flew through the sky. After a hour of flying Rose spoted a castle in the sky confused because it was in the sky floathing decided to go see it Kakashi then agreeed to go see the floating castle. He flou down there. And landend on a grassy area with a person skipping through the flowers. Rose hoped down. To ask the person something.

Rose: Uh... Excuse me, Miss may i ask a question.

The Person: -stopped skipping- I'm not a woman!! Why do people always think that gosh but... But does this skirt i have no make me look fat?

Rose: uh... what?

The Person: You heard me does this skirt make me look fat?

Rose: Uh... not..really -cought-

The Person: Oh thank you I thought it did.

Kakashi: By the way who are you?

The Person: -grins- I am all mightly powerful Naraku muahahah

Rose: -makes a straight plain face - It sounds like you are evil.

Naraku: I am muahahah but would you like to meet my pet named Mr. Cuddles? -holds out a mad pink fuffy cate-

Rose: Uh.. that cat looks mad -points at cat-

Naraku: Oh course not he is the happies cat in the world -hugs cat-

Kakashi: I would be mad to if I was that cat. Suddenly while Naraku is hugging the cat. The cat brings up a paw and shows its sharp nails. Then starts to scrace Narakus face.

Rose: Uh.. do know your cat is scraching your face?

Naraku: Yes; but when he does.. oww it shows that he loves me..oww oww oww.

Rose: Ok.. well we got to get going. - waves -

Naraku: yes bye bye -waves back-

Rose hops back on Kakashis back and flew back into the sky. We flew throught the sky till the next day.

Rose: -stomach growed- Ah.. my stomach I am so hungry

Kakashi: Me to

Rose: I think i might die of stravation -then she spots a store in the sky - f..f.. FOOD!!

To be continued..

--

**I have writen the Second Chaper but i have to type it later. **

**byebye for now friend: from 2sidedangel14**


	2. Chapter 2

Well hear is ch.2 of The Strange Adventures. i hope u all enjoy plus this chapter is way more funnier lol Haru and Kyo are in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Fruits Basket, Naruto, Inuyasha, or any other anime in this story and i dont own Chick-Ful-A**

--

Chapter 2

We have been flying for a day straight now and we where both so hungry.

Rose: -stomach growed- Ah.. my stomach I am so hungry.

Kakashi: Me to.

Rose: I think I might die of stravation -then she spots a restrant in the sky - f..f.. FOOD!!

They fly over to the restraint. On the sign it gave the restrants name Chick-Ful-A. Rose walks inside well becouse Kakashi cant fit into the store. Rose went up to the employ behind the counter. The employ had mainly white hair and some black hair at the lower back near his neck.

Rose: Uh excuse me.

The white haird employee turned around and said.

Employ: Hello and welcome to Chick-Ful-A are moto is EAT MORE CHICKEN. And my name is Hatsuharu but just call me Haru. How may I take your order.

There was the manager standing behind the conter also near Haru and whispers.

Manager: -whispers - Ground Beef is better.

(black)Haru- SH..SHUT THE HELL UP!! You know how me and the other employs (the other employees are cows) feel when u take about...about beef.

Manager: AND YOU SHUT THE HELL UP. You know what will happened if you yell at me like that.

Haru: -calms down- Y..Yes ma..ma'am

Manager: Good little cow (yeah; the manager knows that he is a cow) now ask the young girl what she would like to order.

Haru: Ok. -turns to the girl- Sorry about that so what would you like to order.

Rose: Uh yes hello I would like to order a hamburger please. -smiles-

(black) Haru: DAMN IT didnt you hear are moto I will say it slowly for you EAT...MORE...CHICKEN.

Rose: Oooh I'm sorry I will have two chicken sandwiches.

Haru: -calms down- Th..Thank you for ordering.

Haru goes to the back and all you can hear is mooing (lol).

Manager: By the way my name is Crystal and dont worry when Haru and the other employees go on break i can make you a hamburger.

Rose: Oh but its ok. I am fine with chicken.

Crystal: Ok then - she looked behind Rose and saw the dragon outside.- Uh is that your dragon out side?

Rose: -noddes- Yes

Crystal: What's his name.

Rose: Kakashi. Me and him are on a little adventure to get away from where we lived.

Crystal: Oh I have a dragon to.

Rose: oh really whats his or her name?

Crystal: Its a boy named his name is Oruche his a really mean though.

Rose: What does he look like?

Crystal: Like a shiny blackish color.

Rose: ok...

Crystal: Any way after you eat do you mine if I join you two with one other person with me? I am getting tired of theses cows.

Rose: Sure, I dont mine I think I would be nice for more people to come.

Crystal: Thanks.

Haru finally comes back with Roses food.

Haru: Heres your food. -hands it to her-

Crystal: Hey Haru be more respectful to the customer.

Haru: -sigh- Yes ma'am.

Crystal: Good little calf. Now I am leaving so you will be the manager of the store while im gone ok.

Haru: Your...your leaving?! Yes yes I will not have to see your beef lover face again yeah.

Crystal: Yeah yeah. Good Bye Haru.

Rose and Crystal walked out of the restraint.

Crystal: So where are we off to. - while she is brings Oruche from around the corner-

Rose: Dont know dont care as long it is far far away from where we lived.

Crystal: Ok then well I guess we can go then.

Rose: yeah

Now there is me with Kakashi and Crystal with Oruche we all set out flying where ever we ended up at next.

To be continued..

--

**I know i said Kyo was in this chapter but i had to shorten my 2nd chapter alittle so there will be mainly Kyo in the 3rd chapter but also Yuki, Kagura, Tohru, and Kisa in the next chapter as well. So much randomness it gets rediculous**


	3. Chapter 3

**here comes alot of FB characters. By the way there are two different ppl in this story with the name of Kagura spelt the same but sound different. One Kagura that is from FB and another Kagura from Inuyasha.**

**Disclamier: i do not own Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Naruto. And i dont know Chick-Ful-A**

--

Chapter 3

So now we have Rose with Kakashi and Crystal with Oruche. We are flying from Chick-Ful-A where we just met Haru. As we continue you to fly we see a town and decided to rest a little because it looked to peaceful and nice and we really needed a rest. The dragons went down to the town and we landed in the towns square. And there was a huge sign in the square.They all walked over to it.

Kakashi: Wow what a big sign.

Crystal: yeah.

Rose: It says " Welcome to King Sesshomaru and Queen Kagura" (this is the inuyasha one)

Kakashi: Why don't we go to the castle and greet the king and queen?

Crystal: Good idea.

Rose: Yeah.

We walk closer to the castle and see another sign. Then they went to go see what this sign said also.

Rose: Another sign. -looks up at it- it says " Hello ladies would you like to marry prince Kyo? If so come to the castle today. And you all are probably say how well how can i. You must go into battle with the other ladies to marry prince Kyo. Please hurry only 5 spaces are open and only one will win. And you are aloud to have help from some one you know." ok...

Crystal: Hmm.. sounds dangarous. But I wonder what he looks like.

Rose: Why? Do you want to be in the war with those other desperate girls. That want to be rich.

Crystal: HELL NO. Who would want to do that any way. People that only want to be in the royal family probably.

Rose: Maybe or a poor person who needs to money for there family or maybe someone who really loves Kyo who ever he is or what he looks like.

Crystal: Yeah, oh look they have the sign up sheet -looks and reads the sheet - it says " Tohru with the help with Kisa, and Kagura (the FB one) with the help with Yuki, and some unknown ninja."

Rose: Well even though we are not sign up we can still go watch I think it will be fun.

Crystal: Yeah but after we visit the King and Queen first.

Kakashi: All right.

Well all walk inside to castle with no problem at all. Then we find them in there throne chairs.

King: Yo welcome to the castle of King Sesshomaru.

Queen: Don't for get about me honey -giggling- your Queen Kagura.

King: Whatever. So what are you lovely guest doing here.

Rose: We are travlers who are traveling. (duh)

King: Well I can see that but why?

Crystal: Im just tagging along.

Rose: Well that is why she is. I am because me and my dragon where bored so were on a adventure.

King: Oh I see.- _I don't get it _he said in his mind-. Any way are you to lovely young ladies here for the contest.

Crystal: n-- -Rose then interrupted-

Rose: oh she is. I am just here to watch.

Crystal - shoves her away - No I am not Rose. We are all just here to watch your, highness.

Queen: Oh but even though you are not in the contest you much see are loving prince.

King: Oh yes you must see him - does two claps with his hands - Kyo come out and meet are guest.

Kyo comes out into the throne room.

All: Hello Prince Kyo - they bow except the King and Queen-

Crystal: -looks at him- Wow no wonder why only a few people entered the contest.

Kyo: Sh..Shut Up its not my fault my hair is orange.

Rose: Then why don't you dye your hair a different color.

Kyo: I already tryed that.

Rose: And it did not work?

Kyo: No.. -sigh- I was trying to go emo so I went and dyed my hair black. But he next day it turned orange again. Then I realized that my good looks did not suit the emo style.

Shippo: (he is on of Crystals friends and he hide in Crystals bag now he finally showed up lol) Yeah the emo look would definitely not suit you well.

Kyo: SHUT UP you fox, rabbit type thing.

Shippo: Hey I am not a fox, rabbit type thing. I am just a fox

Kyo: Yeh well you look more like a rabbit to me.

They continue to fight

Rose: Please you two stop fighting. -they continue to fight. and Roses irritation levels go up- YOU TWO SHUT THE FREG UP. DAMN IT YOU ARE GIVEN ME A HEADACHE.

Kyo: -turns to her in shock- Ok ok calm down.

Crystal: We just saw her dark evil side. It's scary. -said it to Kakashi-

Kakashi: Yeah.

Rose: -sighing- I am fine now

King: - paying no attention said- Oh the war is going to begin.

They all went to the stadium to watch with cat fight war (bc its with only girls). Then the intercom came on.

intercom: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another pointless war. Today we have two young ladies and a unknown ninja that will be in the fight to marry prince Kyo. In one corner there is Tohru with Kisa and there army of rice balls and tigers, and in the other corner is Kagura with Yuki..

Kyo_: Man why is that damn rat helping Kagura oh yeah she probably threaten him oh but i hope Tohru wins. Come on Tohru you can do it_. he thought.

intercom continued: and there army of boars and rats. And finally in are other corner we have are unknown ninja. Now lets the battle begin.

- its was a bloody war rice balls being attacked by rats and boars. And tigers attacking rates and pigs and the other way around and the poor unknown ninja was being attacked by every thing.- (so stupid)

intercom: Well after a really pointless was Tohru with the help of Kisa won.

Kyo_: Oh thank god Tohru _won -he smiles-

Tohru: yay I won thanks for helping me Kisa. and hahaha in your face Kagura.

Kyo then takes Tohru off to _his _room (hehe sorry no lemon secenes in here lol)

Kagura:I..I don't care I will just marry Yuki then.

Yuki: Kagura no wait.

Kagura: -she goes and grabs Yukis arm really tights- Come on Yuki.

Yuki had no say in it but later on he broke free from Kagura

Yuki: Must... Get...Any...From...Kagura. (Yuki was tired)

Kagura: Yuki? Yuki come back! Yuki! -sighing- oh well

Kagura runs off never see again. Mean while Kakashi notice the unknown ninja and went over to her.

Kakashi: umm...uh...Hello

Ninja: -Turns- oh Hey

Kakashi: So umm my name is Kakashi. What is your name?

Ninja: My name? Its Rin (not the Rin from FB but from Naruto i think.). Nice to meet you.

Kakashi: Nice to meet you to. Umm i think you should of won the battle.

Rin: I dont care i just wanted the money.

Kakashi: oh.

Rin: I have no where to go and I am a little poor.

Kakashi: Why don't you come with us on are adventure.

Rin: What!?

Crystal: (she was near by) What!? No way we don't even know her.

Kakashi: oh please she is poor.

Crystal: -sigh- Whatever fine.

Kakashi: Yay you get to come with us. - tosses her up on his back-

Rin: Uh wait I get no say in this.

Rose: - walking over to Kakashi- No we decide for you. -then gets onto Kakashis back with Rin-.

Rin: Fine..

We all left the small town to where ever fate wanted us next

To Be continued...

--

**OMG that was such a long chapter my hands hurt lol -sigh- well till i get some reviews then i will add the 4th chapter . Oh by the way at first the character of the story had other names so im sorry if i missed 1 or a couple. like Sidney was Crystal.**

**Byebye for now ppl: from 2sidedangel14 **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey ever 1. well here is ch4 i hope u all enjoy. In this chapter some one else joins us and some Naruto characters come into play.**

**Discliamer: (i hate doing this ever time -sigh-) i dont own Fruits Basket, Naruto, Inuyasha,**

--

Chapter 4

The two dragons, Kakashi and Oruche. And Crystal, Rose, and Rin have been flying for sometime now. Suddenly out of no where a thunder storm began they tried to land but the heavy wind and rain made it very difficult. Then all of the sudden **KA BOOM **they got but a lighting bolt. Right when it hit them they became unconscious and we fell to what ever land was below us.

They had landed in a beautiful valley with lush green grass and beautiful flowers ever where. With a dirt path which was going thought the valley into a small city. A girl wearing a red and white cheerleader outfit saw us and came over to see if we where ok. She goes over to Crystal and looks at her right in her face. Crystal opened her eyes slowly.

Girl: Hey, are you ok?

Crystal: AH WHAT THE HELL!! -Crystal jumps back- Who...who are you and why where you staring at me?

Girl: Oh, I see that you are ok. That's good.

Soon ever one wakes up becouse of Crystal yelling.

Crystal: You still did not answer my question.

The girl ignores Crystal and went to go talk to the other people.

Girl: Hello everyone.

Crystal: HEY DON'T IGNORE ME DAMN IT. - she calms down and walks over to the group-

Girl: Hello everyone. I say you all fall out through the sky when i was looking out my window. Then I came to see if you where ok.

Rose: Thank you but I think we are all alright. By the way where are we at?

Girl: We are in Preppy Land.

Crystal: Preppy Land?

Girl: Yeah -then see looks at her watch- Oh no I got to go or im gonna be late. See you all later -she runs back to town-

Crystal: Who was that girl?

Rose: Don't know but since we are all ready at the is town why don't we explore it a little?

Shippo: Yeah, and besides im hungry.

Crystal: You are always hungry.

Rose: Hey why not you to calm down and Shippo we can go get some thing to eat ok.

Shippo: ok.

Crystal: Ok, -_and besides i don't want to see her dark side again.-_ she thought.

When they walked into the city. Shippo ran to the first food store he found. Then the rest of us saw a big crowd. Wondering what was going on we walked over to it. There was a soldier standing at the frond of the crowd and said.

Soldier: Ladies and Gentlemen we have big news. The gothic princess (she is not really a princess) has been caught. By one and only head cheerleader in Preppy Land. Give a hand for Sakura (the one from naruto).

She walked in front of the crowd and waved to everyone. The crowd cheers. Then Sakura says.

Sakura: Good Afternoon every one. First off what I wanted to say was I will continue to capture these evil gothic people because they don't belong on are land they have there own. If they ever came on to are land we are aloud to capture and if any of you people go on there boundaries they will capture you. She continues to talk but we don't listen. (i am not a hater to those ppl who are gothic so plz dont hate me for what Sakura said)

Kakashi: I think we need to save her. Who knows what these people will do to her.

Rose: But we don't know where she is or how to get to her out if we find her.

Shippo then found a strange and helpful sign and walked to it.

Shippo: Hey, guys come here for a second. Look at this sign I found. -They all walk over- The sign says " To see at the Gothic Princess please follow the arrows which are before you."

Crystal: I guess this will be easy then.

Then follow the arrows to the middle of no where. Then they came upon a giant metal door. Kakashi reached for the handle to the door. Before he touched it two large swirls of wind appeared in front. Then the wind went away and two large giants appear in front of them. They both where wearing cheerleader outfits.

Guard 1: I am Guard 1 and my name is Ino (she has a deep manly type voice) and my lower rank is named Choji.

Choji: (girly voice) Like you all can not see the gothic princess. Because like you cant. So like go.

Rose: But we wanna save her.

Ino: Why?

Rose: Uh... you know what I really don't know why. -turns to group- Why did we come?

Crystal: No reason really but we need to save her.

Ino: Well you cant so go. And never come back.

Shippo: Fine then I will use my Fox Spell. -he takes out a shine thing- now stare in my shine object. Focus on the shine. (it is a diamond type object)

Ino&Choji: -looks at the shine object- Pretty Pretty Shine Shine.

Kakashi: -takes the shine object and throws it far far way.-

Ino & Choji: -run after it-

Shippo: -makes a sad face- Nooo my shine object.

Crystal: Shut up Shippo dont be such a cry baby at least the guards are gone.

Rose: Yeah

Shippo: Yeah, I guess so. Oh wait -reached into his bag- Haha I have another one.

Crystal: Any way lets go inside.

Kakashi and Oruche (Oruche is not a popular character but he is the Crystals dragon) grabbed the doors handle with there mouths and pulled it open. There is a dark purpleish fog on the ground and the room was very dark to only some candles made to room a little more bright.

Rose: Its really creepy and scary.

Crystal: What ever lets just find her and get out of her.

Shippo: -walks around then sees a coffin leaning up ward- Hey guys come look at this.

They all walk over where the coffin and Shippo where. The coffin was in shape of a vampire type style it was black with a symbol at the top. Then Shippo reaches his hand to open it.

Rose: I wouldent open it Shippo if I where you.

Shippo: -does not hear Rose and opens it any way. A girl around the age of 17 with a long black dress on and with black lace on the arms appears before them. She lifted her head slightly and her eyes began to glow a blood red color. Then Shippo runs behind Kakasi- Wh..What is that.

Crystal: Its the gothic princess duh or maybe a vampire.

Gothic Princess: Hisses. What...are you doing here. Get Out! -she then shows her long fangs. and hisses again.-

Crystal: So.. you are a Vampire Gothic Princess then.

Gothic Princess: Hisses -then lunges forward to they.-

Crystal: -moves out of the way. Then goes behind her and hits her hard in the back of her head- Hehe have a nice nap.

Gothic Princess: - faints-

Crystal: -then pulls out the gothic princess fangs - There we don't what her to suck are blood do we. By the way tell me why again we are saving her.

Rose: Becouse she need help.

Crystal: So now that we got her can we get out of here.

Rose: Yeah.

They walk out of the dark room. And back out side.

Rose: Well I guess we should get going.

Rose, Rin, and the gothic princess get on Kakashi. and Crystal, and Shippo get in Oruche.

Rose: By the way does any one know what her name is?

Crystal: Don't look at me.

Rin: -sees a tag outside of the gothic princess dress- It says "The Property of Suzume" So i guess her name is Suzume then.

Suzume is still fainted on the dragon. Then they all set out flying again to there next pointless mission what ever that might be.

To Be Continued..

--

**Thx U all 4 reading my story next is a more funnyer chapter where.. Rose and Suzume get drunk at a bar? And they are only 17 and 19 years old hmm well i guess you all will just have to wait for then next chapter to be done.**

**from: 2sidedangel14**


	5. Chapter 5

-**sigh- my computer crashed and i hav to redo all of this chapter -sigh- any way here is alittle review of what happened in ch4 ok.. They found the Gothic Princess named Suzume. Crystal hit here in the back of her head which then made Suzume faint. They took Suzume along with us on are stupid adventure/pointless missions. Plz enjoy my ch.5 and plz forgive me for my spelling errors**

**Discliamer: I dont own Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Inuyasha or its characters. **

--

Chapter 5

After a couple hours of flying Suzume soon wakes up and she is not happy. First her head was hurting and she did not know why it was. Secondly she did not know where she was. She sat up and said.

Suzume: Oww.. my head -she reaches her hand around to the back of her head and felt a bump- What a bump? Hey who the hell hit me in the back of the head?

Rose, Rin, and Shippo all point at Crystal.

Suzume: Wha? How did a slow human like you hit me a fast vampire in the back of the head? -then Suzume just noice her mouth felt different- What? Where... where the hell are my fangs? Who and how did you take my fangs?

Rose, Rin, and Shippo all pointed at Crystal again.

Crystal: Hey you guys stop pointing at me

Suzume: So you did. Give them back so I can kill you.

Crystal: That was the reason why I took them in the first place. But i will give them back to you when I know I wont see you again.

Suzume: Grrr -gets angry quick then calms down-...Fine. Oh but I forgot some thing.

Suzume gets up and stands on Kakashis back. Then jumps over to the other dragon. She walks up behind Crystal and WHAMS her in the back of her head.

Suzume: There. That's what you get for hitting me. So don't hit me again.

Crystal: -tears run down her face anime style. Then Crystal grabs her own head because of the pain- Yes miss vampire lady i wont hit you again.

Suzume then jumps back over to Kakashi and sits down. After a couple of minutes of Crystal sobbing she realizes that we are running low and supplies and we could rest again. She says to Rose:

Crystal: Oh Rose.

Rose: Yeah?

Crystal: I see we are running kind of low on supplies and I think we should rest do you think we can stop at a hotel Rose: Yeah sure. I am kind of tired myself.They go down to the nearest town and then we found nice's hotel around.

Rose: Wow looks at this huge hotel.

Crystal: Yeah.

Shippo: Its called the 'The Grand Hotal' wow its such a rare name for a hotel.. not.

Suzume: I don't care where we stay at. As long it was a bar.

Shippo: What? But you are only 17.

Suzume: So. I can still drink if I want ever still affected like you humans but not as much and not as bad.

Crystal: Ok you two calm down. We don't what no fights now. Any way lets go in and get are rooms. How many do you think we will need?

Rose: hmm..-starts to count people- I think we need just 4 rooms. Because Kakashi and Oruche cant go inside since there to big. So sorry guys you have to sleep out here ok.

Kakashi: Thats fine with me.

Then Kakashi and Oruche go off where ever to sleep. It was Orchue idea that they sleep together because he would be scared. Then Rose, Rin, Crystal, and Shippo go into the hotel. They all wait in the loddy and Crystal goes to get there rooms.

Crystal: Ok guys I got the keys here. -She then hands every one there key.- I am really tired so I am going to go rest.

Shippo: Me to.

Rin: Well, I am not that all tried so I am going to go buy some supplies.

Crystal: Ok, But what are you two going to go do? -looks at Suzume and Rose-

Suzume: Well I am going to look around the hotel.

Rose: oh can i come with you.

Suzume: Sure I guess.

Crystal and Shippo walk to there room. While Rose and Suzume look around the hotel. After a couple minutes of silence Suzume glared at Rose and though:

Suzume:_I don't know what it is but there is some thing different about this girl some thing dark or evil. But it is some thing i felt before but it was in my homeland. Also its like she is holding her dark power back from it being released. Maybe I should ask about it. _She thought. Uh.. Hey Rose..

Rose: Oh look Suzume there is a bar.

Suzume got cut off by Rose. But Rose did not hear her talk at all. They both ran over to the bar with eyes of happiness.

Suzume: Rose you like the bars to?

Rose: Sure I do even though im not 21 yet I still like to drink. (note: i DONT drink and i DONT support drink b4 21 its just in the story)

Suzume: Didn't you have parents to stop you?

Leanne: No ive...ive had no parents or at least I don't remember them. Ive live with Kakashi since i was 15 and everything before that...well lets just say im not suppost to say ok. Oh but wait they might not lets us sence we are not 21.

Suzume: yeah -then she looks over at a wall which was next to the bar's doors and there was a sign. Suzume walked over to the sign and read it- Hey Rose come look what this sign says.

Rose: -walks over to the sign- It says "No Children under 15 may not drink alcohol" What? They leting people over 15 and up drink alcohol.Thats messed up.

Suzume: Who cares at least we get to drink.

Rose: I guess...

They go into the bar. After five hours Crystal wakes up. And goes out of her room to see if Rose or Suzume where back. She goes up to Roses door and knocks.

Crystal: Hello. Are you in there Rose?

Not answer was made. Then Crystal went over to Suzume door and knocked.

Crystal: Hello. Suzume are you there?

Still no answer.

Crystal: Hmm.. Where the hell are they its been 5 hours since I came up here. Oh no what if they found a bar. Ah God damn it i am going to have to deal with two drunk girl God.

Crystal walked down to the lobby. Then walked around to see if she can find them. After a couple of minutes she found them to. They where trying to walk back to the room but where to drunk to walk.

Crystal: -ran up to them- Hey are you guys ok?

Rose: Of course we are. -falls back-

Crystal: How many did you all drink?

Suzume: hmm... I lose count after 10.

Crystal: -sigh- Well I will help you guys get back up to the room.

After about 45 minutes of Crystal dragging them back up to there room. First to opened Roses door dragged her inside sat her on the bed. Then went to Suzumes rooms and did the same. She left them two in there rooms and went back to her room.

Crystal: -sigh- I just rested for 5 hours now I am tired again -sigh- well I guess should get some more sleep then.

Then next moring Crystal woke up and got dressed. When she was ready she went and knocked on Roses and Suzumez door. There was not answer.

Crystal: -sigh- They better not be at the bar again they just drank more then 10 last night.

Crystal then walked down the to lobbies breakfast area. And saw Suzume and Rose eating breakfast. She walked over to them.

Crystal: Hey.

Rose: Hello and Good morning

Suzume: Hey.

Crystal: So do you guys remember what happened last night.

Suzume: A little

Crystal: Don't your guys head hurt from drinking so much?

Rose: No.

Crystal: Fine whatever.

Crystal pulled up a chair next there there table and ate breakfast with them. After 30 minutes they where done.

Crystal: By the way where is Shippo and Rin?

Suzume: They got earlier and went to got feed Kakashi and John.

Crystal: Ok. I am ready to get out of here what about you guys?

Rose & Suzume: Yeah.

Crystal and Rose continued to talk and Suzume was think about what she sensed last night about Rose.

Suzume_:Hmm__.. maybe when I get to know Rose more I can ask her what she is hiding or bottleing up from all of us. But till then I will get to know her more. Or maybe some thing will make her unleash her dark power._

Rose: So Suzume are you ready to go?

Suzume: Oh.. yeah im ready.

Rose, Suzume, and Crystal walk out to front of the hotel. And saw Kakashi, Oruche, Rin, and Shippo coming to get them. To where ever fate would bring them next.

To be continued...

--

**So how did you all like this chapter ? And What do you think Roses dark or evil power is? You all will find out in later chapters but probley not in ch.6 maybe 7 or 8 if i get that far. lol well till next time byebye one more thing PLZ PLZ PlZ MAKE A REVIEW i love reading them and if you have any ideas on what else should be in the story you can tell bc i sort of dont know what to put.**


End file.
